


飞向月球

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 就比方说，他们现在正在跳那种交谊舞。华尔兹或是什么。他们同各自的舞伴转圈，转圈，转圈，直到时间被绕晕，于是停下来，一屁股坐在地上。他们也停下了。在偷得的短暂静止的时刻中，他们俩对视，肩膀和背都放松了。隧道那儿的事情。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	飞向月球

就比方说，他们现在正在跳那种交谊舞。华尔兹或是什么。他们同各自的舞伴转圈，转圈，转圈，直到时间被绕晕，于是停下来，一屁股坐在地上。他们也停下了。在偷得的短暂静止的时刻中，他们俩对视，肩膀和背都放松了。两道视线并不是一下子对上的，而是从旁边慢慢向中央点移动。两双眼睛看到隧道的墙体，建造它的人挖出土的通道，然后用混凝土抹出一条隧道。一些灌木，茂盛而柔软，被风吹得轻舞，一部分的叶子有些黄，但没有准备落下。交叉的、通往隧道顶部的斜坡，一片草丛挡在它们前方，一只电蜘蛛伏在地上。他们的舞伴。时间结束了。他们向观众鞠躬，随后退场。在这里，时间是那只喵头目。它歪倒在地上，可怜又茫然地看着他们。他们的舞伴回到了各自的精灵球里。

再比方说，他们就是彼此的舞伴。他俩就是一对舞者。他们正在跳另一种交谊舞。他们的身体贴在一起，肚子贴着肚子，腰胯贴着腰胯，手贴着手臂或后背。在震耳欲聋的掌声和欢呼声中，他们移动了一步，再一步，在观者看来，只有他们的脚尖碰到了地面。他们在模仿狐大盗的脚步，轻盈而快速。一只脚刚放下便又要抬起，他们乘风似地从这儿跳到那儿。而声音都消失了。声音总会消失。音乐总是在他俩的脑袋中同时响起的。时间追不上他们，在他俩身后气喘吁吁，最后一吸鼻子，壮烈十足地跌了一跤。它的腿软了。在这支舞结束时，他们的肩膀突然靠在一起又突然分开，跳舞产生的热量仅凭这一碰便从一个人身上去到另一个人身上。有人举起了照相机。镜头轻轻摇晃，寻找着拍摄的主体，即那两个舞者。在聚焦前，人们心想，好像在这镜头中少了什么。主体在取景框中变得清晰后，摄影师们大吃一惊。他们面前只剩下一个舞者了。不该这样吧？不对啊？他们面面相觑。相机嫌主人们迟疑不决，便大喊“洛托”，在他们按下快门之前便捕捉下了一个仅有一个舞者、一只时间的镜头。

又比方说，这看上去是一支单人舞。其中一人在聚光灯下跳着，另一人在阴影之中跳。不，后者当然不是观众，也不是灯光师，也不是记者，也不是裁判，也不是无关的好奇者。或许是因为前者跳得太富有激情了，他那样跳着，谁都无法往别处看，连另一个舞者也做不到。也或许是因为后者自愿在没有灯光的地方跳，他执意要这么做。他们时常看向对方，被看者总是恰到好处地转开头，以便让他们的视线错开，让他俩的观众留下他们并不在一个舞池中的印象。或是说错觉。他们在一个舞池中，隔着几米，隔着空气，由于他们在跳同一支舞，他们的手在两个想象中相握。他们想象另一个人的皮肤的触感，其实不用想象他们也能感觉到。音乐以一二一二的节拍响着，他们则是一二三四一二三四地跳，动动肩膀，上半身和小腿跟着音乐摆动。突然，音乐出现了两秒钟的停顿，他们保持着移动的姿势猛然静止，大衣啊，斗篷啊，应着地心引力的呼唤往地面歪。在这里，他们的手是他们的眼睛，他们的视线是他们的声音。音乐是喵头目的叫声，还有他俩的宝可梦攻击的声音。他们隔那么远跳，却能刚刚好对上。

他们可以是其中的任何一种。他们故意要这样的效果。

“奇巴纳先生，可以采访您一下吗？”一个记者追上去问。

“抱歉啦，道馆有事，本大爷得先回去。”

“您是听闻了极巨化事件，才正好和丹帝先生一同出现在这里的吗？”

“他是……”丹帝插嘴道。

“别多嘴。”奇巴纳拍了拍冠军的后背，“喏，你们的大英雄在这儿。采访他就好了！这位超级明星有很多话要说，比方说喷火龙是如何精彩地用喷射火焰打出最后一击。”

“丹帝先生！”记者激动地往前探身。

“我会尽我所能回答！”丹帝立刻挺直了腰，“喷火龙……”

“拜啦，丹帝，回头见。”

“您对野生宝可梦突然极巨化有什么看法？您是怎么到这里呢？您是怎么知道这件事的？您是怎么制定制服计划的？您以非极巨化状态迎战极巨化宝可梦，有什么感想？”记者问。其他几个记者也凑了过来。

“啊，你……回头见，奇巴纳。”

“您能从头说说这事吗？”他们异口同声说道。

丹帝转向他们。“你们对此有什么看法？”他问。

他们认为道馆馆主突然离去事发有因，他像跳着支快步舞一样，眨眼间便滑到了桥的另一侧。的确如此。他是个道馆馆主啊。他们的设想中最简单而现实的那个就是真的了。把小胜和赫普送上火车后，奇巴纳坐在铁路餐馆最靠角落的位置。他坐在靠里侧，以便时刻能看到门那儿的情况。拳关市的车站卖全伽勒尔第二美味的铁路美食，第一美味的餐馆开在最北边的车站，但在奇巴纳看来，他的城市卖的才是最美味的。他们把土豆切成比食指更粗一点的条，大概两个指节长，在油里炸得酥了再拿出来卖。端上桌前，他们不动声色地往上面撒不知从哪儿进的盐，咸得刚刚好。他点了一份薯条，在入站口边的便利店买了份宝可梦周刊，封面上写着：奇巴纳挑战丹帝，本季度最佳表演赛？！他心想，有必要打问号吗？薯条上桌时还是烫的，让他有时间再多读几页。每到要翻页时，他都舔一舔手指，把盐粒和油给舔干净，再抓来纸巾擦干，然后用没有抓过薯条的那只手翻页。翻了页，他大多时候没有想到，但有时会发现自己白舔了手。发现这点后，他笑了一会儿。

没有人找他。他又点了一份薯条。服务员把原来的那个碟子拿走，换上新的、薯条冒着白烟，烟散发着土豆和盐的味道。

SNS上的趋势头条常和丹帝有关。这次的标签是：极巨化喵头目。奇巴纳刷了一会儿图片，给一些把丹帝拍得好的动态点了喜欢。有些人还拍到了他。在一张照片里，他认出了他、他的舞伴和他们的宝可梦。他们俩的肩膀靠在一起，头也凑得很近。那是从隧道的方向拍的。那张拍得挺不错的。恰到好处地抓拍到了他们并肩作战的镜头，而且正是那支他们俩的双人舞。

要问他，你自己更想要让人们看到哪一种舞，他也说不上来。

大概率的情况是，他想，丹帝想要哪一种，他就要哪一种。

“啊——”有个声音突然说。丹帝的影子罩在他身上。拥抱似的。

奇巴纳用右手给那条动态点上红心，用左手拿了根薯条，往前伸。

先前，他竭力表演出那模棱两可的场面，现在却似乎目的明确。他的手如此坚定，轻轻松松地越过了聚光灯制作出的光的边界。跳吧，他想。就像城堡曾经拥有的油画上绘制的舞会那样，一个最中心的人物，比方说某个王子，在画面的最突出的地方跳着舞。有时会有一个竞争者，在和他比拼舞技，有时则是一个舞伴，和他一起跳着，跳着，衣服摆动。奇巴纳舔了舔嘴唇。他知道，无论如何总会有一个人。

丹帝又会怎么想？他问自己。

“你好慢啊，”他说，“博士那边怎么说？”

薯条被咬走了。他的手指尖被对面那人的嘴唇碰了一下。打个比方，这情况就像在舞会上收到邀请一样。不管是什么样的邀请——要跟我比比看吗？要跟我跳一支舞吗？——性质都相同。要跟我跳舞吗？如果问题是这个，他们就是在跳同一支舞。答案是：他们的确是在跳同一支舞。所以就像先前那样，在两个想象中，他们的嘴唇碰在一起。

奇巴纳收回手，把食指和拇指放在嘴里舔了舔，然后含了一会儿。盐、油和土豆的味道在他的舌头上跑来跑去，让他还想再吃一根薯条。他又拿了一根时，丹帝说：“博士说等索妮亚的实地考察，索妮亚说还要再瞧一瞧、问一问。”

“你怎么说？”

“我啊……如果野生的宝可梦突然极巨化，可以理解成是极巨化能量点开始偏移或者增加吧？但是我们的宝可梦在那边也无法极巨化。”

“说明不是正常的能量点。”

“换而言之，是别的情况。可是之前我问了奥利薇小姐，她没说过这类事。所以我想，或许是因为别的。等索妮亚发来数据吧。”

“喔。”奇巴纳说。他不再好奇一时间得不到结果的事情，朝他的手机动了动食指。飘在半空中的他的洛托姆转了个身，手机便转了个面，把先前搜的图片展示给话题人物本人看。话题人物把脸凑近，专门多注意了一会儿已经被奇巴纳打上记号的那些。“你看！还有这个，”他叫洛托姆点开了自己的主页，“你弟弟好得很。之前和我的一战，打得我都觉得你在骗本大爷。凭那状态，进入决赛也没问题。”

“我就知道他没问题的。那小子虽说老跌跌撞撞的，但这也是他的优点……别笑啦，我就算是面对亲弟弟也不会偏心的哦。为此，你的评价可是很重要的。那你呢？”

“我什么？”

“准备好了吗？”

三根薯条被挑了出来。薯条还热着，奇巴纳把它们并排摆在盘子边缘，拼成了一组竖线。

“本大爷本该说‘你这家伙真是性急’才对。看吧，你是说当你的最终把关者？”他拿起最左边的一根，吃掉了它，“还是说一路狂奔赢下你？”又吃掉了中间的那根，“还是说这个赛季的晚会的准备？”最右边的薯条也被他吃了。

他咬得很重，牙齿咔地撞在一起，不像是在吃那样外酥内软的东西，倒像是吃什么硬的食物。丹帝发出了一阵嚼着食物的笑声，同时担心地看了眼奇巴纳的嘴。后者咽下薯条，舔了舔尖得能刮破舌头的犬牙，然后龇牙给他看。两排和龙牙似的坚固的牙齿让丹帝放下了心。

“你果然都准备好了啊！”他说。他说着，几乎要站起来。但他最后还是没有那么做。他把胳膊支在餐桌上，身子往前倾。他分明是没有动的，却让人觉得他在动，尽管无法弄清他到底是在做什么动作。就像在跳舞，或许这是个好比喻。跳起来时，保持不动的那一部分身体也仿佛在动。丹帝像那样动着，像踏冰人偶那样跳着摇晃的舞，坐不住似的，不断向桌子的另一端靠近，可他的身体却又是一动不动的。一动不动地不停地动着。他用这种方式补完了后半句话，使得奇巴纳不由自主地也往桌子前倾。

我很期待，丹帝说。在这里，音乐是他们说的话。

“好吧，那你就给我跳舞吧。”奇巴纳咧嘴笑着说。他笑得跟黏美龙一样，他俩都见过，她在对战场上就是这么笑的。


End file.
